Muggleborn Headcanons
by Dominican Girl
Summary: These are just some Muggleborn headcanons that I decided to write about based on some posts from tumblr that I thought would be fun to write. They're only drabbles, so they aren't very long, but each one has a "chapter". Enjoy!
1. Jamie Gets A Howler With DW Spoilers

**Hey, people! I'm back and I have some stuff to upload! So, here we go. These are all just some small drabbles I've written in the HP universe (no, none with our beloved characters in them this time), and each one gets a chapter. I AM taking requests, so feel free to send me some headcanons you have, or any ideas you'd like to see. I have a tumblr, (url: profanityproblem) so I'll be posting these there as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elaine looked up from her potions essay when Amelia elbowed her.<p>

"Check it out! Jamie's got a Howler!"

She glanced over to see him holding out the blood red envelope with obvious trepidation. He looked pale, which was an accomplishment, to be sure, what with how dark his skin was. Licking his lips nervously and holding it at arms length, he slipped a finger under the lip of it just as it started to smoke. With a cry of alarm and dismay, he dropped it and it landed on the table in front of him.

Students around him began to scoot away or left the table all-together. Jamie seemed unable to move. Elaine tried in vain to grab the letter before it exploded, but she was an instant too late.

A bright flash of light was accompanied by a boom as the Howler detonated. Jamie sat back with a look of shock and faint distress on his soot-stained face, the front of his robes were covered in ash. The students nearest him hadn't fared much better.

Amelia had dumped her plate of food onto the table so as to use it as a shield. She looked out from behind it warily.

Disembodied giggling echoed around the hall, students from all four tables turning to look at the Ravenclaw table where Jamie sat.

"Is it working?" a voice, louder than those giggling, asked.

"I think so," another replied. "Go ahead."

"OKAY," the first voice boomed. Jamie's dark eyes widened in disbelief. "HI, JAMIE! I JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT I'M HERE WITH THE MATES—" there was loud whooping in the background, what sounded like a bunch of boys. "—AND WE'RE CATCHING UP ON DOCTOR WHO—" Jamie's face went through a myriad of emotions; shock and disbelief, betrayal, anger, and finally settled into seething. "—AND I'VE GOTTA TELL YOU, CAPALDI IS AMAZING, AND DID YOU KNOW IN THE THIRD EPISODE THEY—"

A shout rang out, and heads turned to see a sixth year girl from the Slytherin table jump up, knocking over goblets and platters of food. Face red, she jabbed a finger in Jamie's direction. Elaine thought her name was Cassie, or Carey, or some such.

"ANDREWS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU RUIN THIS SEASON FOR ME, I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION."

Jamie further paled (which, Elaine decided, was incredibly impressive), and began sputtering and shaking his head frantically, gesturing helplessly.

"—FUNNIEST THING EVER! JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW. HAVE FUN WITH NO WI-FI, JAMES!"

The hall settled into silence. Jamie sat still, and no one dared to breathe.

Suddenly, a third-year near the end of the Ravenclaw table spoke up. "What's wi-fi?"


	2. A First-Year Shows Off A Card Trick

Devlin sat down with a decidedly exhausted thump, raising a hand to his head. First-years were usually not all bad, but damn if they weren't tiring. Massaging his head, he settled further into his chair by the fire, willing the heat to move into his muscles and maybe relieve the headache coming on.

Across the common room, he saw a small group of students, fourth-years they looked like, talking to an eager first-year and explaining magic.

"…so you see, now that you have your wand, you'll be able to cast spells, too."

The first-years eyes lit up. "_Really?_"

One fourth-year girl giggled. "Yeah, really. Check this out," She whipped out her wand from her robes, pointed it a piece of parchment covered in lines of script, and, straightening herself to her full height, she said, "_Aparecium_."

The words vanished, and the boy gasped, clamping his hands over his mouth and looking at her wide-eyed. Another fourth-year beside the girl turned to her angrily. "I worked on that for six hours!" With an irritated look, he turned to the parchment and muttered a spell that caused the writing to reappear.

Devlin hid a smile as the little boy shrieked in excitement.

"I can do that, too!" He shouted. The fourth-years shushed him gently, but he squirmed.

"No, I really can! I'll go get my cards and show you!" With that, he raced off to the dormitory, while the fourth-years sat and patiently waited. After a few minutes, he came flying back into the room, face flushed and eyes bright with excitement.

"Watch this!" He said. He showed them the deck of cards, and the older students exchanged amused glances before nodding encouragingly. With a sudden frown, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, the boy shuffled the cards into one hand, and then over to the other. Then, packing them back together so that they lay in a nice, neat pile, he placed his free hand over the stack, covering the cards from view.

He looked up at his audience. "Ready?" He asked. The girl nodded, smiling, and the boy grunted his assent. "Okay. Alakazam!" He exclaimed. He pushed down on the cards for a moment, and then opened his hands to show that the cards were gone.

Devlin nearly fell off his chair.

"What the—where—what—how—?" The girl sputtered. The boy next to her gaped, eyes wide and unbelieving. The boy settled back on his heels, pleased.

"What spell did you use?" The girl demanded. "_Alakazam_, I've never heard of that. Who taught you that? Where did you learn how to use a Vanishing spell?"

The boy looked confused. "What spell? It's not a spell, it's a trick." He gazed from one face to the other. "Don't you know what a trick is?"

The girl shook her head, and the first-year proceeded to explain. By the time Devlin went to bed that night, the boy had attracted a rather large audience who wanted to see him do his "Vanishing Spell".

He could hear the cries of disbelief from his bed on the fifth floor.


	3. A Hufflepuff Gets Rickrolled

A regular morning in the Great Hall brought with it the owls carrying the post and packages from home, as well as the loud cacophony of students interacting. But lately there had begun a trend with the muggleborns getting a lot of Howlers. Most were jokes of friends, with the rare few of actual disgruntled parents.

This morning seemed to be no different, until a large brown owl swooped down and dropped a scarlet envelope in front of a girl at the Hufflepuff table.

As if on a silent cue, the Hall quieted, waiting to see what would happen. Students craned their necks, stood up from benches, and peered around friends.

The girl had long blonde hair that she had captured in a braid that fell down her back, and she looked to be a seventh year. With quick, efficient movements, she promptly popped the seal on the back and opened the letter.

Immeditately, music blared rudely into the air, a sweeping melody accompanied by feminine voices singing, "_Oooh, oo-ooh…_" followed by a deep bass.

"_WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE, YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I—" _The words "do I" echoed twice around the stone hall.

What sounded like a someone stifling a sneeze interrupted the song for a moment, but was covered a moment later.

"_A FULL COMMITMENT'S WHAT I'M THINKING OF. YOU WOULDN'T GET THIS FROM ANY OTHER GUY…"_

Now a few giggles and snickers came from a few other students. The Hufflepuff girl seemed to be frozen in shock.

"_IIIIIIIIII JUST WANNA TELL YOU HOW I'M FEELING; GOTTA MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND—"_

Now students were laughing openly, the Hufflepuff girl included. A few others began singing along to the words. The rest of the Hall sat in dumb silence.

"_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN, NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU! NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY, NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE, NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE, AND HURT YOU!"_

By now, anyone who found it funny was trapped in throes of laughter, and most had tears of absolute mirth streaming down their faces.

The girl who'd gotten the Howler had collapsed onto the floor, face red, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. A friend was trying to help her up, but was laughing too hard to be doing much good. The rest of the Hall looked on, mystified.

The song played it's way through, and by the end of it, majority of the students were bopping along or giggling, too. A few seemed too scared to move.

McGonagall sat at the High Table with the other teachers, a few of whom were also laughing so hard they likely hadn't breathed in over a minute. She shook her head, pursing her lips to hide a smile. Professor Flitwick motioned for her to lean toward him and she obliged, putting a hand up to cover her mouth.

"I don't understand, Professor. What the devil is so funny about a song of romance?"


	4. Muggleborns Host A Halloween Movie Night

The club started out innocently enough. Invite the purebloods, and anyone else who hadn't had much interaction with muggles or their culture, to watch movies that were staples of muggle culture.

Then it became a sort of silent contest to see what would shock the purebloods the most. And then came the suggestion of horror movies. It was decided that they would have the marathon on Halloween, and in one of the darkest, most sinister-looking dungeons in the castle.

The plan decided and trap set, the muggleborns brought in their guests, welcomed them warmly, and not without glee, to sit down, have some pumpkin juice or butterbeer, eat some cakes and sweets, and settle down on the big pillows set out for them.

They had six movies lined up for the evening, the first of which was _Scary Movie, _meant to be a bit of a teaser. The other students laughed and jumped, enjoying themselves.

"I don't get what's so scary about this," one boy whispered to another.

The second movie was _Poltergeist_, and while it served to be creepy, it was received as an overall weak effort.

Then came _The Sixth Sense_, followed by _A Nightmare On Elm Street_, then _The Blair Witch Project_.

The last movie had served to make a number of the gathered students nervous and fearful. A few of the younger students called it a night after that, and fled the dungeons in a large group that jumped and shrieked at every shadow on the way to their dormitories.

A muggleborn boy, a seventh year with dark hair and mischievous brown eyes held up the last film to his co-conspirators. They all traded pleased smiles and a few shivered excitedly at the prospect of the other students' obliviousness.

"Are we gonna do this, or have you lot decided that you're too scared to carry on?" A sixth-year Slytherin girl demanded. That sealed it.

With no small amount of gleeful anticipation, the dark-haired boy put in the movie and then settled on the floor with the rest of the students to watch.

The black screen faded in to show three-dimensional gold words on a blue backdrop that read _20th Century Fox_, accompanied by fanfare and search lights that waved around the screen.

The screen darkened, and a moment later, five white lines appeared over a slow montage of a planet, some straight and some slanted, near the top of the screen. Creepy music floated over the group as more lines appeared on the screen, forming the word _Alien_.

A nervous laugh sounded, but the rest of the group watched in silent rapture, most of the muggleborns watching the other students more than the movie.

A ship came into view, and the bottom half of the screen bared information:

_commercial towing vehicle 'The Nostromo'_

_crew: seven_

_cargo: refinery processing 20,000,000 tons of mineral ore_

_course: returning to Earth_

The movie pressed on, and the students groaned and shouted at the screen when the crew decided to board the alien ship; expressed dismay when Ripley deemed the signal coming from the alien ship to not be a distress call, but a warning; jumped when the squid-like creature leaped onto Kane's face; disgust and fear when the creature was taken off Kane; gave the expected gasps and surprised swears when his chest erupted to show another creature, covered in blood and gore, blindly gaping from the maw of his body.

All the while, the muggleborns and half-bloods who had seen it already sat in quiet anticipation, waiting for the end of the movie when they would learn whether or not their plan had worked.

The ending came, Ripley and Jonesy going into hypersleep and aiming to return to the frontier in a little over a credits rolled, aided by more unnerving music, and the seventh-year boy got up, returning the dungeon to light. The majority of the students were clutched to one another or to pillows. A few looked ill.

"Well?" The boy prompted. A few jumped as heads swiveled around to face him. "What'd you think? It's a classic staple for muggleborn horror."

No one moved, save for those that had seen it already and were in on the ploy.

Finally, a lone third-year who'd been abandoned by all his other classmates spoke up in a horrified whisper. "What is _wrong _with you?"


	5. Hagird Makes A Pop Culture Reference

"Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!" Marcella put her hand on her hip and let out an impatient breath.

"Would that really be such a bad thing? It _is_ Care of Magical Creatures, after all." Deandra retorted. She finished lacing her shoe and stood, shouldering her bag. "There, see? We've lost two whole minutes."

Her friend rolled her eyes, whipped her long black hair for good measure, and gripped her hand, dragging her along. "Come on."

Together they made their way down the lawn to Hagrid's hut. Most of the class was already there, and stood around in self-separated groups talking among themselves.

The door opened to the hut, and Hagrid's large form appeared, holding a line of dead animals suspended by their feet. The class quieted, a few disgusted whispers fading out at the sight of the meat.

"Well don' jus' stand there! Get movin'! I got a special treat fer ya today," Hagrid boomed. A few late comers flinched as they neared the hut. "I thought today, what with you all bein' old enough an' _mature_ fer yer age, I'd introduce ya to the mighty hippogriff!"

Groans ran through the students, and one girl began to cry.

Looking slightly disconcerted, Hagrid continued. "Er….well….now tha' yer all in yer third year, I reckon it's time for a bit o' excitement." Some of the boys seemed eager enough, but the majority of the class looked on warily.

Marcella gripped Deandra's arm tightly. "Ow!" she hissed. Marcella glanced at her, and then at her hand. "Oh. Sorry." She let it drop to her side.

"Now, if you'll be followin' me, I'll show ye the proper way to interact with a hippogriff." He clapped his large hands together, and those closest to him covered their ears with looks of annoyance. "Right then. Are ye ready kids?"

A Hufflepuff boy from the back mumbled something that sounded like, "Aye Aye, Captain."

Hagrid paused, peering at him with his beady black eyes. Deandra fought a smile. "Sorry, could you speak up? I can' hear you."

The boy and a few of his friends, all of them with suspicious amounts of merriment in their expressions, yelled, "AYE AYE, CAPTAIN."

Deandra burst out laughing, along with half of the class. A Gryffindor girl had fallen down and was rolling on the lawn in convulsions. The other students milled around nonplussed, watching their classmates, the confusion evident on their faces.

The laughter carried on, fueled by random shouts of phrases that made no sense like, "WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" , "ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE.", and "THEN DROP ON THE DECK AN FLOP LIKE A FISH", interspersed with something that sounded like "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS". By now, most had tears of mirth streaming down their faces. Hagrid looked around, completely bewildered.

"What'd I say?"


	6. DW In An Advanced Muggle Studies Class

"And here we see the stereotypical 'meme', as it were, and if you look here, you'll see that while the structure of the meme seems very randomized and thrown-together, it's actually quite difficult, and has a lot of thought put into it."

The professor cleared her throat, took a breath, and continued.

"For example; I have here a meme from a popular muggle television show called "Merlin"—" a few gasps sounded in the crowd, and the professor waved them away impatiently. "Yes, yes, that Merlin; the very same. The television show is a re-imagining of the great wizard's early life and accomplishments with the legendary King Arthur." She pointed at the picture of Arthur in the center. "As you can see, the picture of the king…"

Aria looked up sharply as something bumped her chair, ready to draw her wand, but relaxed when she saw it was Xiana. Her best friend dropped her bag on the ground beside her and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"We're not supposed to use tho—" Aria started, but Xiana cut her off.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" she hissed. She uncapped her pen and flipped to a new page. "What'd I miss?"

Aria shoved her parchment over, and Xiana began copying. "Nothing much. Just going over memes right now. Doctor Who should be next."

Xiana nodded and then glanced up at the board. "Merlin? Really?" she said, voice disdainful.

Aria straightened, making as if to pull her notes back toward her. "Well, if you feel that way—"

She heard her friend suck her teeth in irritation and knew she had won. "Blimey, calm yourself, woman. It's just a show."

Aria's pencil appeared under her nose. She looked up.

"Insult my favorite show again, and you'll never have the first twenty minutes of class notes ever again." Xiana nodded slowly. Seeming satisfied that she'd made her point, Aria returned her attention to the board.

"…overall very simple. Now, on to our current event. Julian, would you dim the lights, please? Thank you. When last we left the Doctor, I believe we were about to visit Robin Hood. If you'd care to turn your attention to the projection…"

"This is the only reason I signed up for this class," Xiana whispered to Aria.

"Same."


	7. Was Dumbledore Gandalf?

"So what do you reckon?"

"What do you mean, what do I reckon'? I think it's pretty obvious."

"You don't suppose—"

"Oh, definitely. That's completely something he would try to do."

"Reckon we could get McGonagall to tell us?"

"McGonagall? Nah. Even if he did, and I totally think he did, she wouldn't tell us."

"Why not?"

"Why would she? That'd be cause for a rumor, wouldn't it?"

"…but how's it a rumor if it's true?"

"….just—listen, you prat, we can't ask McGonagall. She wouldn't tell us. End of story. But I'm pretty sure he did it. One of the greatest wizards of all time? He totally did it."

"It does look an awful lot like him. It's really uncanny."

"I do hope the "uncanniness" of this situation is how you two are about to make your way to your classes." A new voice interrupted. Both students swirled around to see Professor McGonagall watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, of course, Professor. We—we were just going." One stammered.

"Yes, we were just—Professor, do you reckon he—that is to say, Dumbledore—do you think he really—ow!" The second student clutched his arm where his friend had elbowed him.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "So I think what, Mr. Regan?"

Despite the glares he was receiving on both sides, the boy meekly looked her in the eye. "It's just—do you think he—I mean, Dumbledore, he looks an awful lot like—that is, he and Gandalf—um…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

McGonagall fought a smile. "Are you asking if Professor Dumbledore and Gandalf are the same?"

Both students looked shocked. "You—you know about—?"

"Of course I've heard of Lord of the Rings." She scoffed. "What did you think we teachers did in our free time, or, heaven forbid, our summers? Think of new ways to torture the students? No, that's done in the first few days back easily enough. We read, we travel." She paused. "Or at least I do." she sniffed.

"Well?" The boy prompted eagerly. His friend elbowed him again, but he paid no mind.

Again, McGonagall seemed to fight a smile. "That is something I cannot answer. That is a question you must ask Professor Dumbledore himself, but, as you know, that is not possible."

The boy deflated. "Although I imagine," she said, and his head snapped up at her teasing tone. "If you were to ask his portrait what he thought about your theory, he would say that death is just another path, one we all must take."

For a moment the boy stood still, confused. And then his face cleared and he grinned widely at his friend. Smiling slightly, McGonagall shooed them away.

"Off to class with you. Both of you." And she swept down the hallway.


	8. Monopoly

**A/N: This particular piece was sent in by an anon on tumblr: "Oooh about the drabble requests, muggle-borns sneaking in monopoly after it was banned on the grounds of ruining frienships and house relations? That's be awesome hysterical, but only if you feel like it :)"**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**-DG**

* * *

><p>It used to be that muggle board games were seen as a sort of exotic indulgence to the students who had never come in contact with them before. Purebloods and half-bloods who had never heard of muggle games were intrigued, and asked to play them. Thereafter, to the enjoyment of muggleborns and half-bloods raised with muggles, came the long months of teaching the others how to play. After the newness of nonmagical game pieces and lack of any tricks or magical traps in the boards and game tiles wore off, muggle board games became quite popular. A particular favorite was Monopoly, a game that the muggleborns swore up and down was actually life experience for muggles disguised as a game.<p>

The students began to stage inter-House and inter-year games, students sometimes joining as teams. The staff were thrilled and encouraged the collaborations, happy to see the Houses at least attempting to get along.

The problems began in short order. Not even two months after the enthusiastic taking up, arguments and spats began to break out; friends would suddenly become enemies, romantic relationships were put to the test, Houses that normally got on became estranged. And then fights broke out. Jinxes thrown around corners, dirty, underhanded curses shot across classrooms, threats of destruction upon families and genitals, muggle fist-fights, and even teachers declaring war on one another. Soon after followed a ban on any muggle board games, with specific severity on Monopoly.

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?"<p>

"Yes I got it, you twit. What do you take me for? A coward?"

"Keep your voice down! If the prefects hear you, it'll all be for nothing."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on."

The two Gryffindor fourth-year girls gazed around guiltily, and then proceeded to the seventh floor. Hurriedly going through the door to the Room of Requirement, they were accosted by several voices at once.

"Did you get it? Was it hard?"

"Were you caught?"

"No they weren't caught, you idiot, otherwise they wouldn't be here now, would they?"

"How many boards did you bring?"

The taller of the two girls puffed herself up importantly. "Alright you lot, that's enough. Even with the enchanted walls, you're making so much noise Filch is bound to hear us."

"Don't see how he could hear much of anything. He's old as dust." One Slytherin boy grumbled. He was elbowed in the ribs and hushed.

The girl glared at him before shaking back her hair. "Anyway, we got the board—"

Cheers went up among the assembled, but at her look of irritation, the room quieted again.

"As I was saying, we got the board, but there's only the one, so we'll have to make due."

"Not necessarily," A Ravenclaw fifth-year spoke up. "We can just use Gemini and replicate it to make as many as we need."

The girl nodded. "Good point, but I think we should keep the number small. If we get caught, we don't want too many floating around."

"That doesn't make any sense," Another Ravenclaw boy argued. "If we make several of them, they can't possibly find and confiscate all of them."

"Let's just play already!" A Hufflepuff third-year broke in. The rest of the students nodded in agreement, and the board was replicated a number of times, and the games began.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom, jotting down a few more notes on some essays as the next class filed in. Normally, while students generally deigned to murmur loudly in her classes, there was always some mumbling and conversation. Today however, the mood was as dark and angry as a tempest rolling in, with an almost palpable feel to it. She looked up, surprised, and watched as the two Houses filed in.<p>

Of the four Houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got along the best and were civil to each other, if not friendly, the most. But neither House spoke to the other, and in fact, even among their own Houses the majority of the students wouldn't look at each other.

Surprised, McGonagall greeted them, setting her essays aside.

"Good morning, class."

She got resentful silence as a response.

A bit taken aback and her suspicion growing, she tried again. "I said, Good morning, class." She gazed at them all expectantly.

Even in their dour moods, no one dared ignore her. "Good morning, Professor."

"What has occurred between now and the time I saw you last?" She prompted. "You're all as sour as Filch when he's caught sight of a student out of bed but isn't fast enough to catch them in the act."

Few of the students smiled, and of those most were poor attempts.

She frowned. "Would anyone like to volunteer themselves and tell me what exactly is going on?"

For a moment there was only silence, and then a Ravenclaw sixth-year muttered something, the only bit of which she could make out was something that sounded like, "cheating bastards".

Before she could ask the boy to speak up, a Hufflepuff girl whirled on him. "What was that, Ainsley?" she spat. The boy sat up straighter, and looked her in the eye.

"I _said_, 'We had a rough night of going against some cheating bastards.'"

The girl leaped up, furious. "_I'm_ a cheating bastard? Who kept stealing money from the bank and acting as though he didn't have a clue what I was talking about when I caught him?"

The boy got up, too. "I wasn't cheating, you snake! Just because your eyes don't work doesn't mean I was cheating!"

Another Hufflepuff girl jumped up beside her friend. "Don't call her a snake, you pompous ass! And you were cheating! If anyone's anything doesn't work, it's your brain!"

"I'll show you how well my brain works!" The boy roared, and he raised his wand and sent a curse flying her way, but his arm was knocked aside at the last moment by another Ravenclaw trying to stop him.

McGonagall watched as the curse flew across the room to hit an unsuspecting Ravenclaw girl in the front row. As her hair began growing rapidly, she whirled around, wand raised.

"You idiot, look what you've done!"

"Seems like an improvement to me." The boy retorted. The girl gave an enraged screech, the ferocity of which was somewhat hampered by the nose beard she had coming in, and sent a Bat-Bogey Hex at him.

The hex hit the boy square in the face, and he went toppling over the desks. A Hufflepuff boy snorted in laughter but choked on it when the girl spun around on him. "You think that's funny, do you?" She hit him another spell, and immediately he leapt up from his seat and began dancing a violent jig.

All hell broke loose after that.

McGonagall watched as the tension snapped in the room and students began throwing jinxes and hexes in every direction. More than once, she was forced to block a spell that came hurtling her way. She started to draw herself up and demand that they stop, but she decided to let them fight it out. They'd learn.

The door suddenly opened, and Flitwick stood in the doorway. "Professor McGonagall, what on earth is going—Ah!" The Charms master jumped out of the way as a particularly nasty hex soared past him. McGonagall quickly made her way over to him.

"Professor."

"Minerva, what in Merlin's name is going on here?" He squeaked, raising his wand to block another spell. "Merlin's beard!"

McGonagall calmly put up a barrier. "It would seem that the students have smuggled in the muggle board game Monopoly. What you see here is the aftermath."

Flitwick gazed from the chaos of the classroom to McGonagall, eyes wide. "All this? Over a muggle board game?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Indeed."

Flitwick shook his head, incredulous. "Surely you're going to do something," He prompted, watching the students.

"No."

His eyes flicked to her immediately, surprised. "What? Why ever not?"

McGonagall's gaze remained on the classroom. "I daresay this experience will be enough _incentive_ for them. Perhaps now they will leave it be of their own accord." Her eyes followed as a nicely cast Stunning spell hit it's target.

"Besides," she continued. "Who would be foolish enough to get in the middle of this?"


End file.
